Angel Tale
by Star9309
Summary: Enjoy! I won't reveal anything about this, just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A Angel Tale

**Chapter 1: Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears, _

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, _

_Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone, _

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real, _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase, _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But you still held, on me- Immortal by Evanescence_

I guess you could call my life normal, well as normal as it gets. You see, every year, my foster parents would move us to a new town, a new city, a new country and a whole new life. I never knew the reason why, they just said it was best if we kept moving from place to place, that it was a good experience. I didn't really care about moving, but I did care that these people I'm moving around with are not my real parents.

You see, when I was about four years old, my real parents died in a car accident. At first I lived with my grandparents. But one day, they suddenly disappeared. The only people left in my family lived in faraway places and didn't have the time to come pick up a child who had no parents. That was when Mr. and Mrs. Robinson came into the picture. They basically adopted me until I was old enough to travel on my own so I could go live with a distant relative.

I never knew what happened with my grandparents, when I tried to ask, people would just get a strange look on their face and say it wasn't important. Even when I asked about my parents, the same look came into their eyes and they would go do something else. I hated that everyone, except the kids, knew what had happened to both my parents and my grandparents! It was unfair, but I knew that when I grew older, maybe they would tell me.

Today, I am sixteen and still don't know what in the world is going on. Everyone around me keeps telling me I looked more and more like my parents every day. To be honest, I don't think I look like my parents at all. My mom had short brown hair with sapphire eyes, while my dad had black hair and dark black eyes. I got a little mixed between the two of them. Whenever I would see myself in a mirror, my sapphire eyes shined underneath my long black hair.

And besides the fact of living with my foster parents, we looked nothing alike. I had no features that looked like theirs and I didn't even talk like them at all. Mrs. Robinson had long blond hair with light blue eyes. Mr. Robinson had dirty blond hair with light brown eyes. The only thing we have in common is that we loved my parents very much and miss them.

I wasn't into many bright colors, since my mom and dad would wear a lot of them, I stuck with the dark colors. But that didn't stop Mrs. Robinson from trying to get bright things for me. Once, while we were shopping for clothes, she showed me this bright pink shirt and said I would look good in bright pink. But I shook my head and said it just wasn't for me.

"Stephanie, it's time to get up honey or you will be late for school." I heard Mrs. Robinson say and heard her steps fade away as she went downstairs. Groggily, I roll out of bed and stumble blindly to the bathroom. After a long shower, I dressed in my favorite Ed Hardy shirt and long, blue jeans. I opened a small silver box and took out a long, sapphire shard on a silver chain and put it on. I touched the stone and thought of my mom, she had given this necklace to me before she had died, she said it matched my eyes.

I slowly went downstairs and ate breakfast with Mrs. Robinson. I grabbed my backpack and went out to wait for the bus. The faded yellow bus drove slowly down the road and came to a sudden stop that had everyone's bags falling out of the top shelf. I sighed and got up off the curb to grab onto the handle to pull myself on the bus. Having a little trouble on the first step, I finally got on the bus and headed to school.

School was the same boring day, went to classes, had PE and finally came home. But the strange thing about that day, I started to feel uneasy about going home. When I got inside the house, I felt some sort of aura go throughout the whole house. I grabbed onto my necklace and quietly went upstairs. After another long shower, I dressed in black shorts and a black camisole with a blood red rose on it.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. But as I was asleep, I felt something brush against my face. It felt like satin and when I opened my eyes, I saw a boy around my age or older looking down at me. He had dark black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a black cloak and under them were pure white clothes. His skin was a little tan and his hand had been touching my cheek before I had opened my eyes. But the strangest feature about the boy was that he had white wings on his back. I gasped as he put his hand over my eyes and before I knew what was happening, I was gasping and sitting up on my bed.

I looked around my room, but the boy was nowhere in sight. I felt that aura come up again and I thought I felt it the most on my left. When I looked over, all I could see was the old mirror from my old house. I got up and went over to it. I took off the white sheet I had put on it, so that it couldn't collect dust, and saw nothing in the mirror but myself.

The old mirror had an oval frame with small roses. I touched the mirror, thinking about my mom looking into it every day. Suddenly, the mirror looked like water and it rippled where I had touched. My reflection blurred and went away went the ripples started. When the ripples had completely stopped, there in the mirror, was an open green pasture with white lilies blooming in the sun.

I didn't know what to do, was I supposed to go to this place? Or was I supposed to tell someone what happened? I don't know. I touched my necklace and felt warmth there. I looked down and it was shining a brilliant blue. Gripping onto the stone, I moved my hand toward the mirror again. The mirror rippled again when I touched it but this time I could put my hand in it. I gasped and quickly removed my hand. A little more slowly, I put my hand back in the mirror and started to put more of my arm in.

"Stephanie, could you come down for a minute honey?" Mrs. Robinson called from downstairs. I sighed and started to pull my arm out. Suddenly, something grabbed onto my arm and started pulling my arm back into the mirror. I yelped and lost my balance, having more of my body pulled into the mirror. The last thing I heard before I was pulled the rest of the way in the mirror was my door slamming open and my name being called by Mr. Robinson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Angels**

_Sparkling angel, I believe, you were my savior, in my time of need, _

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear, all the whispers, the warnings so clear,_

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door, there's no escape now, no mercy no more, _

_No remorse cause I still remember, the smile when you tore me apart, _

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start, _

_You showed me dreams; I wish they turned into real, _

_You broke a promise, and made me realize, it was all just a lie- Angels by Within Temptation _

_I was running through a meadow, thinking that I needed to hurry. I stopped and looked around, all I could see were red flowers around me. I started to run again but stopped again to catch my breath. When I bent down to pick a red flower, I discovered that the flowers had been once white and that they were covered in blood. I screamed and looked around again, this time seeing dead bodies surrounding me. "You failed." Someone whispered and laughed as he ran through the meadow. _

"Where in the world is this place?" I thought as I kept on dreaming.

_Everything around me turned dark and this time I was walking through a meadow with white flowers. I sighed and kept walking, thinking how it was a shame I wouldn't be able to see this meadow again. Someone called my name and I turned to see the boy who had been in my room, running toward me. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes, they were filled with fear. Frowning, I looked down at myself and discovered a huge blood mark on my chest. I looked up at him again and this time the boy was closer. I held out my arms but before I could hug him, I was swept up off my feet and carried away by a stranger. _

I woke up gasping and clutching my chest, I looked down and there was no blood or anything from the dreams. I sighed and looked around, I wasn't in my room but I was in a hut filled with sunlight. Blinking against the sunlight, I looked down at myself again and discovered that my shorts and camisole had been replaced by a long black dress with no sleeves and a cut that start from my thigh to my feet, probably made to ride on horses better or something, black shorts underneath the dress, and black boots.

I stood up and found that my necklace was still around my neck. Combing through my hair real quickly, I went outside the hut. I found that I was in some kind of city because people were bustling about and looking like they were getting ready for some kind of festival. A woman stopped in front of the hut I was at and looked at me real closely, like she knew who I was and that she had forgotten. She shrugged and ran down the street. Another woman came and when she saw me at the door, she came running towards me and pushed me back inside.

"You can't be seen yet. Stay here until his majesty, his sons and the court come here, then you can come out." She said to me sternly and I just looked at her confused.

She smiled at me and said, "You don't know what's going on do you? That's all right, but I guess you have to know sometime. Oh yeah, my names Anna. My husband and I found you lying unconscious in the lily meadow a few days ago. Didn't know who you were or where you came from but we took you in just the same." She smiled at me again and patted my head before running into the backroom. She came out with a tray that had a piece of bread on it and a cup of water. I gobbled up the bread and drank the water gratefully.

"Thank you. My name is Stephanie; it's nice to meet you." I said while placing the cup back on the tray. Anna grinned at me and said, "Your welcome, Stephanie." She went back to the backroom and put the tray down before rushing back over to me. Anna bombarded me with questions and I had to try to keep up with all of it. Before she could ask me another question, I asked, "Anna, you were saying something about a majesty coming and that I had to wait inside, what is that about? Who is this highness and why do I have to wait for him?"

Anna smiled, "His majesty is the ruler of this very land, called Aphrodisiac. He comes around here every year to celebrate the peace between the lands. He's the best ruler anyone has ever known. Well, except for his older brother."

She looked sad when she talked about the majesty's older brother. I asked her why she was sad and she sighed, "You see, His majesty's brother was once the ruler of this land, very good king, kept everything right in the land, but one day, for some unknown reason, he disappeared with his wife. They searched for him for months and the council finally said that they needed a new king. So they elected his majesty as the new king. Four years later when his majesty finally became king, a person from the enemy's side came to the palace to present a gift for the new king of the land. I was there that day at the palace with my husband, when they bring in a huge crate.

"His majesty orders a guard to open it and see what they gave him. The guard goes over to it, opens it and out rolls the old king and his wife. Everyone gasps, we could see that the wife is dead but the old king still had life in him. He gets up on his knees and looks straight at his brother. What surprised us the most was that he smiled and said, "Congratulations brother, you became king. I leave this country in good hands." It looked like he wanted to say more but the life in him was gone and he fell to the floor. His majesty, his brothers and their parents rushed over to the old king and cried over him.

"The whole family mourned for the old king for a few days, until war arose again and they defeated the enemy very quickly. His majesty holds these celebrations every year in order to remember the old king. And this year, he is going to find a wife for his middle son, Prince Kail. So that's why you are all dressed up, Stephanie. I think you should at least have a chance at winning Prince Kail's heart." Anna winked at me and got up to look out the window.

She gasped and grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door. "We must hurry! His majesty is about to arrive any moment now and everyone has to be in the square! Hurry child!" She shouted as she pulled me along. We took all sorts of twists and turns that I knew I wouldn't be able to find her house without any help. Finally, we arrived at a square filled with people. She looked around until she spotted someone she knew and pulled me along.

But while she was pulling me along, I noticed something that I had not been paying attention to. Everyone around me had either white wings, grey wings or red wings! I looked forward at Anna and she had grey wings on her back, no wonder she could run so fast. We came to a stop in front of a man, probably her husband, with grey wings. She smiled at him and whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled before he introduced himself as Dan. I nodded at him and before I could ask anything, everyone started cheering. I looked down the road and saw a bunch of guys flying toward the center of the opening in the crowd. They all lined up, fluffing there white and grey wings before standing perfectly still as the king and his family came flying in.

All of the kings families were dressed in fine robes that were each a unique color. But as I was looking through the royal family, I saw the boy. I knew it was him; he had the exact same features as the boy that was in my room in my dream, but why would I dream about this boy? I shook my head and tried to get the idea of him in my dream out of my head. Suddenly, there was music and everyone was getting their daughters in the middle of the square. Anna tugged at my dress, brushed off imaginary dust and combed my hair once more before pushing me into the middle of the square.


End file.
